


eyes that shine

by MaetheEllen



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, harvey being bad at expressing emotions, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaetheEllen/pseuds/MaetheEllen
Summary: Athen takes one look at the small-town doctor and knows he's done for.part of the March prompt for Together We Create!>The farmer is stranded in the middle of nowhere without access to medical facilities.<...Trembling and bleeding, Athen’s hands searched his bag. He had forgotten to restock most of his healing supplies.Stupid, stupid, stupid , he cursed himself, unwinding his last roll of gauze. He wrapped it around his neck and shoulder, trying not to focus on the sharp stinging.He fought his consciousness, trying to hold out as his head swam and bled and his leg bled and his shoulder bled. Soon, though, it all became too much, and as he sank into darkness he really hoped the bat had been the only monster in the hole he’d found himself in.
Relationships: Harvey/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Monthly Whump Prompt Challenge





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've found that there's a severe lack of Harvey-finds-the-farmer-half-dead angst fanfics, so I've set out to create my own.
> 
> not beta read!

When Athen had arrived at Agreteis Farm, the hand-me-down his late grandfather had gifted him (as if he were able to predict Athen’s imminent breakdown and subsequent with to escape) he felt drunk on the feeling of  _ new _ .

Yes, the cabin was dilapidated and old, yes, the roof leaked a bit, and yes, some of the villagers were… less friendly than he had expected, but one breath of the grassy, crip farm air and he was energized once more.

Ironically, he preferred fishing over any of the other recommended activities a farmer might partake in; his love of animals made him favor his coop and barn over his humble vegetable fields. He would sit on the edge of the bridge, smiling gently as Penny passed in the morning and evenings, humming to himself as he cast the bait over the edge. He didn’t miss her blush as she shot a shy gaze over his form.

“How’s the farm?” She might ask, softly.

“Lively as ever,” he would respond, a genuine grin overtaking his face, the one his ex at the city told him cut his cyan eyes in half attractively. Still, it was his smile, and he couldn’t help if it came off a bit more flirty than he intended.

It wasn’t the beautiful ginger girl he had his eye on, anyway.

The clinic was hard to miss. It was the first building he’d encountered on his third day as he traveled to the town to stock up on seeds and conversation. He’d trailed around it, eyes glued to the giant red plus sign, and eventually gave into the curiosity after he’d greeted everyone in Pierre’s store.

What he hadn’t been expecting was broad shoulders and green eyes and a smile that shot straight through him.

“It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Harvey,” he started, and Athen had to work to stifle his fluttering heart enough to listen to the rest of Harvey’s monologue. “--the local doctor. I perform regular check-ups and medical procedures for all the residents of Pelican Town. It's rewarding work; I hope you'll find your own work equally rewarding, in time.” It was polite, professional, and practiced. Athen felt the wall spring up between them before he could even think to respond.

His smile not quite reaching where it was supposed to, he said, “thanks. I’m Athen.”

Harvey smiled back at this, and then Athen was gone, out the door before his blush could give him away.

_...Awkward. _

Damn. He always thought of himself as charming enough, so why couldn’t that turn on when he most wanted it to?

He thought back to Harvey, his green eyes trained on Athen as he spoke, doctor’s coat tight around his shoulders. Yoba, his attention was  _ electrifying _ .

Athen hadn’t met anyone he was so attracted to at first sight since… well, he couldn’t think of a time. He’d had past lovers where his passion had been hot, fizzling out as fast as it was lit, but never so  _ fast _ . 

Harvey’s green eyes and sweet smile haunted him all the way back to his farm. He didn’t stay to fish, for fear that he might distractedly fall into the water.

…

  
  


It didn’t take long for Athen to get the impression that Harvey was keeping his distance. Athen had found himself altering his barely-set-in routine, rounding by the park at the coincidental times Harvey would be there as he came back from fishing trips. They’d make polite conversation, chatting about the weather or hobbies, but every time Harvey would reference it back to some sort of medical advice. At first, Athen thought it an endearing quirk.

Then, he noticed how Harvey was careful not to linger too long next to Athen, his smile genuine enough but his body language stiff. It was at this point Athen finally considered that he might be a bother.

He considered his pole as he sat, wind singing in his ears, on the bridge. Penny had passed earlier, her delicate smile lingering a moment too long, and he almost told her that he really wasn’t interested in girls. At all.

Then he wondered what it would be like if he was-- a sweet romance with the girl-next-door type, kind and patient, laugh as sweet as candy. They were the same age, after all, and he could tell by her actions that they might get along splendid if only he gave it the chance.

Still… whenever he pictured her flushed giggles, joy outlining her features at a particularly funny joke he’d made. her image would fade away into that of broad shoulders and green eyes.

Athen realized he’d never seen Harvey laugh before.

…

When Harvey called him in for a checkup, hands fluttering around Athen’s body as he examined him, Athen thought he might just up and die right there and then.

…

“Want a beer, love?” Emily asked, resting a gentle hand on Athen’s arm. He smiled at her, emotionally exhausted, but shook his head.

“I don’t drink,” he said truthfully. 

It had been almost a full year since he’d arrived at Agreteis farm, and he’d made plenty of progress with the villagers. Shane would stop him for a chat on his way to work, his eyes less cold and lifeless than they had been when Athen had first arrived. He’d found unexpected friendship in Haley and her sister, spending many a wasteful hour laughing over boys or clothes or who knows what on their rather comfortable couch.

Athen always found it easy to get along with others-- a touch to the arm, easy smile, and a kind word and even the strictest of men would give a begrudging smile.

He’d still say hello to Harvey afternoon, passing by the park, but instead of sinking into conversion he’d either make his excuses and go home or sink into a book by the tree, far enough from Harvey that he was able to sort of focus on the words.

Haley had laughed when she’d found out.

_ “The doctor?” She’d cooed, ruffling Athen’s hair. Emily’s smile was blinding. _

_ “How adorable,” she added, the arm she’d slung around him tightening in an affectionate hug. Emily was pretty touchy, and he found comfort in the platonic proximity of the two sisters. _

_ “I know,” he’d shot back, groaning into his hands. “I don’t know how it happened, I swear.” _

_ “You never expect to fall in love,” Emily pointed out, using the placating tone he suspected she’d picked up from comforting one too many drunks at the saloon. _

_ “The doctor! This is hilarious!” Haley repeated, eyes sparkling with mischief. “He seems like he’d be your type.” _

_ “What’s that supposed to mean?” _

_ “Oh, you know,” Haley said, not explaining herself in the least. _

_ “She means you seem to gravitate towards men who take on a … caretaker role,” Emily suggested, unhelpfully.  _

_ “Thanks, guys,” Athen grumbled. _

“Still lamenting?” Emily said, touching Athen’s hair comfortingly as he wallowed. Today was one of the days where his self-control had bottomed out, and he’d spent an entire afternoon at the park, trying not to glance at Harvey out of the corner of his eye. Harvey had greeted him jovially, as professional as ever, and asked what book he was reading.

Athen couldn’t find the words to reply, stumbling over syllables that didn’t quite seem to fall together right. 

_ “What do you usually read?” _ He’d asked, curious, once the title managed to escape his lips.

_ “I must admit, I don’t read very much outside of medicine,”  _ Harvey replied, and once again Athen was stuck on the drunken giddiness that was Harvey having an actual conversation with him.

And then the wind had blown, and Athen’s thin shirt lifted to show no small segment of his stomach before he’d embarrassedly shoved it back down, tucking a lock of loose hair behind his ear and biting his lip. He knew others found him attractive, body lean and strong from farming, but his stomach sunk when he saw that Harvey hadn’t appeared to have noticed at all. Instead, Harvey made his goodbyes, indifferent and polite, before he left to go back to the clinic a full half-hour before usual.

“I’m so  _ stupid _ ,” Athen said as Emily shoved a pile of fries toward him.

“On the house,” she said.

“Why did I have to go and fall for a guy almost a decade older than me?”

“Have you fallen for him?” A new voice wanted to know, and Athen startled to the side, studying Haley’s grin.

“Why are you here?” He asked, knowing she hardly ever came to the saloon.

“Boy troubles?” Another feminine voice, this time belonging to Leah, crowded in. Leah was nice, and they’d had a few fun adventures together, but he hadn’t told her about his crush.

“The doctor,” Haley explained, and Athen flushed red, batting at her.

“Why’d you go and tell?” He whined.

“I already knew, if that helps,” Leah qualified, lifting both her hands as a smirk perked the edges of her mouth. Athen’s mouth dropped open.

“He’s not very subtle,” Haley agreed.

“What… what does that mean?” He squeaked, frantically looking around the crowded saloon. How many people knew? Did… did  _ Harvey _ know?

“I don’t think Harvey’s figured it out yet,” Haley mused, to Athen’s immense relief.

He stared at Leah, widening his eyes and softening his features. She rolled her eyes at his puppy-dog expression, answering his question.

“You’re always in the park together. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you position yourself so you’re able to look at him over the top of your book.” Athen’s ears were on fire, and he was sure he might explode.

“I--”

“But what I find absolutely  _ riveting _ ,” she continued, sneaking a conspiratorial glance at a grinning Haley as she lowered her voice, “is how he looks at  _ you _ when you get immersed in your book.”

“It’s cute, isn’t it?” Emily shot in with a dreamy sigh, approaching to hand Leah a glass of red wine.

“So cute,” Haley agreed, eyes twinkling.

They were going to be the death of Athen, he knew.

…

He couldn’t help it. It had been a few days since the incident at the saloon, and since then Athen hadn’t been able to work up the courage to go to the park. Instead, he’d wandered over to his usual fishing spot, casting a line he didn’t expect to pay attention to as his mind wandered.

What had they meant when they’d said Harvey had been watching him?

“Athen, good morning,” a soft voice from beside him, Penny, greeted. He smiled at her as she swung her legs over the side of the bridge to sit next to him.

“How was the field trip, yesterday?” He asked her, and she shot into her story about Vincent falling into a small hole and Jas rescuing him like some sort of reverse-damsel scenario.

Athen snorted, their laughter mingling together.

Then, it was quiet.

“Athen, I…” He closed his eyes. He knew what was coming.

“Penny, I’m really grateful to have you as a friend,” he said instead, and she went silent. A glance over showed her watery smile, cheeks flushed a lovely shade of red.

“Yes, of course,” she agreed quickly, hesitating. “I wanted to… well, nevermind. It’s fine. I always sort of figured.”

“Oh?” 

“I-I mean, that you didn’t… like women, I mean,” she stuttered, going redder.

“Oh.”

“I still figured I’d try, but don’t worry, this won’t change anything.”

Athen turned to face her fully, softening his eyes and slipping into a genuine smile.

“Penny, I wouldn’t let this affect our friendship. I value you too much.”

“Ah,” she squeaked, trembling a little as she gripped the bridge with her tiny hands and looked away. “Sorry, I just… could you… maybe not smile like that? It’s bad for my heart.”

Athen chuckled, and suddenly all felt right with the world again.

“Athen.”

“Yes?” Athen whipped around, cheeks a little sore from laughing, and instantly his smile dropped, a swarm of butterflies churning his stomach.

_ Harvey. _

He was standing there, right in front of them, far from the clinic, and he was looking directly at Athen. His eyes flickered briefly to Penny, then back.

“Hello, doctor,” she said, glancing first at him and then examining Athen’s face. She hopped off the bridge. “I’ll see you around, Athen,” she said, quietly.

“Yes,” he murmured back before giving his full attention to the doctor. “What is it?” He hoped his tone didn’t sound off.

Harvey’s eyes flicked to where Penny had been, and he was quiet for a moment.

“Date?”

“Ah, no,” Athen replied, shifting so he was angled at the doctor. He had to swing his legs around the side of the bridge, heart rate skyrocketing a bit as his trembling hands stumbled slightly and he  _ shifted _ .

A large hand steadied him, righting him on the wall.

“It’s dangerous to sit that close to the river,” Harvey scolded him, worried eyes and doctor tone of voice in full swing. Athen swallowed.

“Right. Yeah. I just… I’m just a little dizzy today. Normally it’s fine,” he defended, weakly. Harvey’s eyes narrowed at this. “You should stay at home if you arent’ feeling well.”

Athen let a breath out through his nose, willing his heart to still itself.

“Want to… take a walk with me?” He offered, barely tripping over the words, and felt heat rise to his cheeks at Harvey’s surprised expression. “Just to the clinic.”

“Sure,” Harvey agreed, but really, why wouldn’t he? He was the epidemy of polite kindness. Athen wondered if he had it in him to reject someone.

…

The walk was quiet, warm autumn air ruffling Athen’s hair gently as they strolled. Harvey was quiet, and Athen found himself falling into his charm a bit earlier than he expected.

“Did you need something?” He asked, referring to Harvey’s appearance at the bridge.

“Ah, no, I…” Harvey started, looking anywhere but at Athen, “I hadn’t seen you around in a while. Emily told me you might be at the bridge.” Athen paused at this.

“You… wanted to say hi?” He guessed, but really, he wasn’t sure why Harvey would trek all the way across town to say hi to  _ him _ .

“Something like that,” Harvey mumbled in agreement. Athen hummed in reply.

Leaves ruffled softly around them as they stopped, even though Athen wasn’t sure why. His body just… stopped, and so did Harvey’s. He could hear birdly chirping in delight around them.

Harvey turned toward him. Athen took a tentative step forward.

Then, a massive leaf slapped him on the face, dragged with the wind. Athen scrunched up his nose as he pulled it off, marveling at its size.

“Well, that wasn’t what I--” his words died in his throat when he heard a laugh, pure and joyful, ring out. His eyes widened as he stared at Harvey, whose green eyes were alight with humor as he shook with amusement. Hesitantly at first, Athen began to laugh too, and soon there were tears rolling down his cheeks at the sheer hilarity of it all.

Harvey gasped a breath. “I’m too old for this,” he grinned, and Athen suddenly couldn’t think. He looked so… so  _ open _ . Gone was the professionalism he usually wore around Athen, replaced with  _ Harvey. _

“You’re nothing of the sort,” Athen gasped a reply, lips  _ finally _ pulling into the sweet smile he’d always wanted to show to Harvey. 

And when Harvey’s eyes dropped to his lips, eyes widening and face lighting up with redness ever so slightly, Athen realized he might actually have a chance after all.


	2. the caves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our trusty farmer Athen winds up in some trouble

Winter was here, and Athen was beginning to realize that he spent a lot more time tending to crops than he’d previously realized. He found himself with a wealth of free time, time he’d been using to explore the caves above the valley.

After their talk almost a month ago, Athen had been bringing Harvey coffee every morning and sitting on the counter to chatter. Harvey hardly ever shooed him off, anymore, instead listening and adding a few comments in here and there as he organized files. 

They still went to the park occasionally, but this time it really  _ was _ coincidental. Well, on Athen’s part, at least. Haley had been teasing him for almost a week about how  _ peculiar _ it was that Harvey had started showing up at the park right when Athen passed by it. Athen had thrown his popcorn at her, hiding the blush stippling his face with a pillow.

It was also because of his blossoming friendship with Harvey that he knew the older man wouldn’t take it well if he found out about Athen’s new monster-fighting hobby. He’d secretly buy energy supplements from Maru when Harvey was with a patient in the back and made her swear to keep it a secret. She’d chuckled and agreed.

All in all, it was going great. He spent hours talking about planes and jazz and books with Harvey and hours still blushing furiously as his friends poked fun at him under the cover of one of Emily’s super-sized quilts. Leah had, oddly enough, integrated into his little group with the sisters flawlessly (though Athen certainly hadn’t missed Emily’s more-touchy-than-usual behavior around her, or Leah’s wandering gaze).

That is, until about an hour ago.

Athen had stopped bringing a torch with him deep into the cave systems, favoring the glowing ring he’d found in a barrel a week ago. He’d brought plenty of food, intending to spend the day down in the mines, and said hello to Harvey the very same morning. He hadn’t told his friends where he was headed, because he went here every day and didn’t want to bother them.

To be fair, everything  _ was  _ going fine until a blasted slime digested his glow-ring and the pitch black of the caves closed in on him.

He’d barely been able to defend himself in the darkness, heart racing as he scrambled to some corner of the cave. He tried to quiet his rushed breathing, not wanted to attract monsters while in the dark. Instead, he relied on experience to search for a way out.

Then a slime launched itself at him, out of nowhere, and he stumbled back, no purchase saving him as he instead plummeted down a hole.

He felt his leg snap when he hit the ground, body thrown like a rag doll against the hard bedrock. His head bounced against the ground, letting a low  _ crack _ reverberate through the cavern, and dizziness and pain wracked through him as he scrambled to sit up, hand searching the back of his head. It felt warm and wet. He fought a bout of nausea down as he attempted to calm his labored breath. A high-pitched screech let him know he wasn’t alone. He tried to right himself, unable to stand because of his leg, and attempted to blink away the throbbing of his head as he held his sword, trembling before him. The bat swooped forward and he swung his blade, missing it by inches. It ran it’s claws over his collarbone, shoulder, and he screamed, swinging again.

This time, the sword hit it’s mark.

Trembling and bleeding, Athen’s hands searched his bag. He had forgotten to restock most of his healing supplies.

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid _ , he cursed himself, unwinding his last roll of gauze. He wrapped it around his neck and shoulder, trying not to focus on the sharp stinging.

He fought his consciousness, trying to hold out as his head swam and bled and his leg bled and his shoulder bled. Soon, though, it all became too much, and as he sank into darkness he really hoped the bat had been the only monster in the hole he’d found himself in.

…

It had been two days, or maybe a week, or maybe an hour, since Athen had fallen. With no way to tell the time, he wasn’t sure. Still, based on his hunger he reasonably guessed it had probably been two days -- he had only brought enough food to hold out for that long and really hoped  _ someone _ might find him soon, lest he starve.

Realistically, however, he was more likely to die from infection from his wounds or dehydration. His water had cracked against the floor, spilling everywhere, and he hadn’t had a drink since the fall. Still, due to his leg he could hardly move and due to his head injury he was overcome with dizziness and headache if he so much as lifted himself.

His shoulder and leg and head throbbed, red heat coursing through him, and he hoped as he closed his eyes and fell into darkness once more that it could at least save him from the agony.

…

He was hallucinating. He had to be. Ever since a few hours ago, he had been hearing a  _ voice _ , light and feminine, and then one gruff. The female one was  _ laughing _ . 

Who else was crazy enough to venture into the mines besides himself, and maybe Marlon?

_ Marlon _ . Suddenly, the gruff voice seemed more familiar, and he shot up. Nausea and dizziness washed over him, but he didn’t care.

“Marlon!” He shouted, voice weak from thirst and disuse. “Marlon!” He tried again.   
The voices stopped.

“Boy?” A voice tried, calling through the hole in the ceiling, and Athen thought his heart might burst with joy.

“Marlon! I’m stuck down here! I think,” my voice gave out, so I tried again, “I think my leg is broken.”

“You think or you’re sure?” He said, always the devil’s advocate. I laughed.

“Hold on! We’ll get you out!” The female said, and closer, Athen recognized her voice as belonging to Abigail. Heaven knows how she’d managed to convince her parents to go caving, though more probably she hadn’t bothered.

  
  


Some rope, water, and a makeshift splint and Athen was as perky as a daisy. A bloody, half conscious, injured daisy with a pounding headache and real need of some pain medication.

“Let’s get you to the clinic,” Marlon said, and Athen froze.

“Uh, could you take me home instead?” He suggested, weakly, and Marlon shot him a look that wasn’t very impressed.

“You’re lucky you didn’t bleed out down there. Yoba’s mercy. I’m taking you to the clinic.” He snapped his mouth shut and didn’t argue at the man’s stern tone, and Abigail grinned at him.

…

“Harvey? You in?” Marlon called, voice booming across the silent halls of the clinic. It was nearly midnight, Abigail had informed Athen, and had been nearly two days since Athen had been seen in town. She’d convinced Marlon to take her into the caving system after hearing of Athen’s disappearance from Haley and Emily, but hadn’t actually expected him to be down there.

“You two stay put,” Marlon said, shoving Athen on a chair. “I’m gonna go find the doctor.”

“Yessir,” Athen said, because he couldn’t move anyway. He fidgeted with his fingers, head resting on Abigail’s shoulder as he counted down the seconds toward his impending doom.

He tried turning his head as footsteps echoed down the hallway, but pain bloomed, shooting like electricity through his head, as he did so. Athen let out a small yell of pain, clutching his head in his hands and tensing.

The door to the waiting area opened.

“What’s wro--” Harvey’s voice cut off abruptly, a gasp of shock replacing his words. Athen tried to look up, tried to smile at him, but white dots were blossoming across his vision and he felt that if he moved he might die.

“Harvey,” he managed to whisper as a frantic, large and warm hand placed itself on his pulsing head. Then, Athen passed out.

…

When he woke up, Athen was surprised to see Harvey fussing over him, adjusting some bag of liquid. His eyes were worried and exhausted, bags heavy under them, and he was wearing casual clothing underneath his doctor’s coat-- as if he hadn’t had time to change into something else.

Athen caught his reflection in the metal of a tray and winced at how he looked. The blood he was sure had been there was clean, but his entire head was wrapped in a bandage. His face was scratched and bruised, and he could barely move for the heaviness in his shoulder and leg. He felt woozy, drugged, but at least the pain wasn’t as intense. He didn’t dare try to move, in case it came back.

“Harvey,” Athen tried, eyes meeting the doctor’s as he startled and turned around.

Then, something in Harvey’s face broke, and it was Athen’s turn to be shocked. Pain, worry, confusion, anger, and something… soft swarmed in his eyes, flickering like Christmas lights.

Athen smiled at him, the drugs allowing him to lift his lips easily. He saw Harvey’s face crumple at this, and promptly dropped his smile. That hadn’t been what he was going for.

“Athen, do you know how… how  _ terrified _ I was when I saw you there?” He started, voice quiet, rough. 

Athen’s lips lifted again sheepishly, unconsciously.

“Whoops,” he said, because he couldn’t think of anything else.

“Athen!” Harvey shouted, though quiet enough not to lance pain through Athen’s head. “Athen, I’m serious. You have a concussion, three fractures in your leg and ankle and a nasty laceration on your shoulder. If Marlon and Abigail hadn’t found you as quickly as they did, you…”

_ Would I have bled out, died of infection, or of dehydration first?  _ He wanted to ask jokingly, but something in Harvey’s face stopped him.

“I’m sorry,” he said, genuinely. Harvey closed his eyes harshly, sighing as he sat in the stool beside Athen’s bed.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going to the caves?”

“I didn’t… want you to be angry,” Athen told him, and Harvey’s face opened in shock and pain.

“You endangered yourself because you thought I would be  _ angry _ ?” He looked so fragile, so guilty, and Athen swallowed.

“I didn’t tell my friends, either,” he said, as if that made it better.

“ _ Yoba _ , I…” A harsh breath. “I promise I won’t… get angry. Just please,  _ please _ tell me the next time you decide to go out like that! I’d feel better knowing you had enough supplies, knowing where you are.”

All at once Athen felt like a stupid child being scolded by his mother. He  _ had _ been stupid, and he knew that. He let his head drop and winced at the movement. Frantic hands fluttered around him, Harvey shooting up from his chair in worry at Athen’s flinch.

“Are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere? I-I gave you the most pain medication you can probably handle right now, but let me know and I can… I can figure something o-”

“Harvey, it’s okay,” Athen said smiling slightly at Harvey’s panic. Harvey approached him, hands still hovering, and in a flash of boldness Athen reached out and placed one of Harvey’s shaking hands on his cheek, nuzzling into it like a cat. “This is fine.” Harvey froze.

“I,” he cleared his throat, “I-I see…” Slowly, he dragged the stool closer, sitting down as Athen held his hand to his face. A glance up revealed the dark flush decorating Harvey’s face, his eyes wide and green and  _ beautiful _ as they looked at Athen.

“What time is it?” Athen asked.

“Almost 9 am,” Harvey said.

“Ah, I hope I’m not keeping you,” Athen said, genuinely. Harvey waved him off, eyes still staring intently at his face.

“The clinic is closed for today. I’ll handle emergencies if they come in, but…” There were very little emergencies waiting to happen in Pelican Town. The event seemed unlikely.

“Then, can you,” Athen hesitated, “can you stay? With me?” His voice went embarrassingly high in pitch at the last part, and he bit his lip. Harvey’s eyes flickered down at the movement before glancing back up, his eyebrows screwing together.

“Of course I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love angst.
> 
> (not beta read)

**Author's Note:**

> i had to give a little bit of backstory before I got into the angst
> 
> this is already much longer than I intended it to be, so we'll see what happens


End file.
